The Bad Boy and The Cop's Daughter
by AllUNeedIsFaith
Summary: AU He was bad and she knew it. But, after all, isn’t that part of the charm?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Bad Boy and the Cop's Daughter**

**Summary: AU He was bad and she knew it. But, after all, isn't that part of the charm?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**

**Author Notes: Another story cranked out in Science... For some reason Chemistry gets my creative juices flowing... Must be cos Ana and Sawyer have so much CHEMISTRY... Okay, I'm lame. But on with it! Unlike my past stories this is more dialogue-ey cos I can't be bothered going back and writing description, plus I don't want to slow the pace down. Have fun guys...**

One.

_Click._

_**Flash.**_

He blinked.

"Turn."

Two.

_Click._

_**Flash.**_

He blinked again.

To most this would be a new and scary experience, but for James 'Sawyer' Ford it was a normal Friday afternoon.

"Make me look good Freddy." He offered the balding cop behind the camera a throw-away smile but all he got in return was a sneer.

He was then marched back out of the room and sat down on a chair beside one of the officer's desk. Looking around the busy police station he sighed as he leaned back, putting his hands behind his head as he was told to wait there.

"You're lucky." He looked up at the woman sitting opposite him, also seated next to a desk and lifted an eyebrow.

"What's that, Freckles?" He asked and she lifted her left wrist, showing the handcuff that had her connected to the chair.

"I said, 'You're lucky'." She repeated and rattled the handcuffs and he smirked.

"Don't they trust you?" He asked with a hint of laughter in his tone and she rolled her eyes.

"No, I just like wearing handcuffs." She answered dryly and Sawyer shrugged.

"You an' everyone else out there. What are you in for?" He asked and that was when a cop came over, unlocking her handcuffs and leading her elsewhere. As she passed him she leaned down and whispered the answer in his ear.

"Indecent exposure."

Sawyer chuckled as the brunette was led away, shaking his head as he realised the reason she was wearing a long brown overcoat. He turned back in his seat to find-

A Latina woman who looked none too happy.

"You find something funny, Cowboy?" The cop asked and Sawyer's grin widened then he reined it in, attempting a straight face.

"Ma'am, no, ma'am." He said and saluted her.

"This is what? Your third?" He confirmed it with a nod, "Third visit this week."

"What can I say?" He smiled wolfishly, "I missed ya."

"I'm sure you did Sawyer." The Latina looked over the report and sighed.

"So what's the verdict? Am I free to go?" Sawyer asked and she peered up at him, before she put the report back down on the desk.

"'Free to go' probably isn't the right term." She said and Sawyer sighed.

"Okay, how much you settin' me back this time?" He asked and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Don't do the crime if you can't pay the fee."

"Not quite as catchy, but I'm sure it'll become the next big thing in no time." He assured her and she just glared at him.

"So are you going to call your parents, or am I?" She asked and Sawyer groaned.

"C'mon now, I'm seventeen I should be able to get by without a call to my parents. I mean, that is so last year." He tried to talk his way out of it, but she just shook her head. It hadn't worked before, and it wouldn't work this time on Officer Teresa Cortez.

"I'll call them then." She reached for the phone and Sawyer panicked momentarily.

"No wait-"

"Mom, can we go home yet?" The whingeing of a similarly aged girl caught both their attention as they turned to see a teenager with a bored look on her face wearing a black tank, dark jeans and a canvas bag hanging loosely off her shoulder.

"Ana Lucia Cortez! You get your butt back in your seat and you wait till I'm good and ready to leave!" Her mother ordered and Ana rolled her eyes, sitting back down and huffing in annoyance, taking out a magazine and shoving her nose into it.

"Well ain't she a fire cracker?" Sawyer asked, looking at the girl in interest.

"She's my daughter," Officer Cortez looked up from the paperwork for a second, shooting Sawyer a look, "And don't even think about it, or you'll have more to worry about than just a graffiti charge." She warned and Sawyer's salacious grin dropped a few notches.

"Seriously Mom," Ana reappeared next to her mother with a frustrated expression, "Can you just book this guy so we can go? I'm hungry." She complained and her mother resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Barely.

"You're always hungry Ana." Teresa paid her daughter little attention, and that added to Ana's annoyance.

"I'm not always hungry!"

"Yes, you are." Teresa countered.

"Well I must've learnt it from somewhere." Ana said and Teresa looked shocked for a moment and then opened her mouth, looking ready to let loose a slew of swear words, possibly in another language. Then she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. A second later she opened her eyes and looked like she was struggling with herself.

"Fine. I'll go get some take-out." She gave in and Ana lit up. Then Teresa turned to Sawyer, "Don't even think about moving or I'll staple you to the chair." Sawyer lifted his hands in defence and Teresa glared at him for a second before leaving.

"Hi, I'm Sawyer." Sawyer said after a moment, sticking his hand out in Ana's direction. Ana stared down at it before looking back up at him and folding her arms.

"Ana Lucia Cortez."

"I don't have a disease." Sawyer said, keeping his hand stubbornly out but Ana kept her arms folded.

"I don't shake hands with criminals." She said and he withdrew his hand.

"I'm not a criminal." He deadpanned and she just rolled her eyes.

"Then what are you doing here?" Ana asked, raising an eyebrow as she gestured to the station surrounding.

"I like the architecture." Sawyer shot back and Ana snuffed a laugh.

"Yeah, they have the whole '60s vibe down." She replied, insolence playing a huge role in her tone as she looked around the old fashioned station.

"They should tear the place down." Clearly the station was getting no love from Sawyer.

"I'm thinking that you don't just hate the architecture." She said, her eyebrows lifted, clearly hinting that he was one of the most regular visitors and that would be the reason he wouldn't want the station to continue standing.

"No, it's the vibe. Sixties doesn't suit my complexion." He ignored the hinting and Ana snuffed another laugh.

"What? Cramps your 'style'?" Ana air-quoted the word style, making Sawyer chuckle and grimace.

"As a matter of fact, it does."

"What a shame, I'm sure the girls usually throw themselves at you."

"Actually..." He started but then stopped as he saw her expression and started to laugh.

"You're a bad person."

"Don't that make you a little curious?"

"What you being bad?"

"Yeah." He responded, his eyes twinkling.

"No. I'm not into bad boys."

"I doubt that."

"Oh you do, do you?"

"Yeah. I mean, your mom's a cop. Don't tell me you never considered goin' round with some two-bit crim, just to piss her off." He said and she hesitated, making him point and laugh, "See? I knew it."

"Doesn't mean I'll 'go round' with you." She snarled and he just grinned.

"We'll see Chica, we'll see."

"You are so full of yourself." Her nose wrinkled up as she said it.

"It's part of my charm."

"That's what you think."

"It's what you think too." He replied and she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever."

"I'll take that as a 'yes'."

"You'll take it as what I tell you to take it as."

"Ooh, aggressive. I like it." He winked and grinned at her and she just rolled her eyes again, walking away.

"Hey, now c'mon, don't be like that." Sawyer protested and she turned to look at him. Then she walked over to him and bent down, pulling him up into a kiss.

A few seconds later she pulled away and stared at him.

"You were right." She said and he stared up at her.

"Huh?" Apparently the kiss had done wonders for Sawyer's vocabulary.

"I like bad boys."

"Thought you said you'd never 'go round' with me." He said, his words finally returning to him.

"I won't." She responded and he couldn't help but grin.

"I always thought goin' round was overrated." He responded, his grin widening by the second.

"What about me?" She asked and his eyebrows furrowed.

"What about you?"

"Am I just the cop's daughter who you're going to brag about to your friends?"

"Well I'm not gonna lie. I am gonna brag," Her eyes dropped to the ground and he continued, "Cos you're so damn hot." Her eyes went back up to him and he grinned as her own smile lit up her face.

"Thanks." She said and Sawyer knew it was for more than just the fact that he'd called her hot.

"You're welcome." He smiled genuinely.

"So the bad boy and the cop's daughter... Interesting." She said and he shrugged.

"I like to think of it as two hot people who can be at each other's throats in the sexiest way possible."

"Sexiest way possible?" Ana echoed and Sawyer nodded with a smirk.

"Sexiest way possible." He confirmed and she smirked.

"We should get on top of that then." She said, raising her eyebrows at him and he grinned.

"In the most literal way possible, please." He added and she nodded.

"Definitely." She leaned in to get that underway but he hesitated for a moment.

"One thing." He said and she leaned back slightly.

"Yeah?" She asked and he looked at her intently.

"Is this for real?" He asked and she smiled slightly.

"It will be."

Then she kissed him again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: The Bad Boy and the Cop's Daughter: The Second**

**Summary: AU He was bad and she knew it. But, after all, isn't that part of the charm?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**

**Author Notes: I am completely making this up on the way okay? So don't expect anything too wonderful...**

Sawyer leaned against the wall, one foot flat against it, his arms folded as he watched people pass him by. He sneered at the ones who stole glances at him, but remained mostly passive. He sighed, slightly frustrated, and then dug into his pocket, bringing out a fresh cigarette packet that he had just purchased from the convenience store on the corner.

He ripped off the cellophane and scrunched it into a ball before dropping it to his feet. Then he tapped the top of the carton and opened it, selecting the first to fall into his waiting fingers. He ran his fingers over the smooth paper before letting it hang loosely from his mouth.

Taking out a Zippo which had a smartass comment written on the side (When I Have Sex Its So Good That Even the Neighbours Need a Cigarette), he flicked it open and pulled sharply on the wheel, igniting the flame. He was about to hold it up to the cigarette when-

"Those things'll kill you." He looked over at the Latina who had made the comment and grinned.

"So'll sugar and spice." He drawled and lit the cigarette. Ana just raised her eyebrow and he stared right back at her before finally giving in and offering her the cigarette he just lit, and grabbing himself another one from the fresh packet.

She took in a long drag and then let it out through one corner of her mouth, regarding him.

"I was telling the truth about them killing you." She said and he smirked at her through his cigarette as he lit it.

"So was I." Taking a drag, he pulled it out of his lips and held it between his thumb and pointer.

"How does spice kill you?" She asked, doubting his wisdom that he had never ending belief in. He grinned at her and took another drag on his cigarette.

"Everything can kill you princess. Too much of it and it's sayonara." He responded and she regarded him, not exactly believing him completely.

"The world according to James Sawyer." Ana observed and Sawyer grinned at her. Then she stepped towards him, and saw his eyes flicker down to her hips as they swayed, her tank and jeans shifting, showing a little more of her abs, and the slight protrusion of her hips. She smirked at him and asked, "So that means too much of you and it's sayonara."

That brought his attention back up to her eyes and they sparkled as she watched his mind try and get off that one track it loved oh-so-much, and get back to the matter at hand.

"Nah Chica, no such thing as too much of me." He responded cockily and she took another step towards him, her tank creeping up ever so slightly. She practically saw the gears grind to a halt as he returned to his favourite track of mind. She resisted the urge to remind him where her eyes were, but figured, at least he wasn't staring at her chest.

Oh, there it was. He had now moved up slightly, as if trying to look up at her eyes, but got distracted by another part of her anatomy that he was somewhat obsessed with.

"What d'you wanna do tonight?" She asked and tried to prevent the chuckle as she saw him mumble the response she knew was coming.

"I know what I wanna do..." He had mumbled after his breath and then snapped out of it, hoping she hadn't heard or seen that, and finally looked up in her eyes.

"Ah, I thought you were busy tonight." He stumbled, as his memories gradually came back to him.

"I was," Well that was one point to him for remembering that, "But now I'm not."

"Your schedule just cleared up." He grinned and she nodded, taking another drag, and smirking when she saw that Sawyer's own cigarette was now slowly consuming itself, forgotten between his fingers thanks to her. He smirked, "Funny that."

She just remained quietly sultry, looking like she could burn a hole in Sawyer with the lusty look she was sending his way. And it was sending him damn crazy, he knew what she was doing and he hated that he reacted so suddenly, but he couldn't help it. Suddenly his hair was standing on end, his stomach was feeling kinda funny, and his mind began reeling with images and thoughts.

"I wonder what we could do." She said in a husky voice, and that didn't help Sawyer at all. She stepped forward, closing the gap between them with a finality that made Sawyer want to run in the other direction but at the same time, jump her right there in the street.

"I'm sure we could come up with something." He was slightly surprised at his voice, which was at least an octave lower than usual, but tried to hide any shock.

An hour later Ana was thinking about killing herself, or Sawyer. Probably Sawyer actually.

"This is what you came up with." She said flatly and Sawyer glanced over at her, grimacing.

"What, you don't like it?"

"No. In fact, I hate it." She replied venomously, making him chuckle. This caused her to shoot him a look that could've melted steel, and him to shut up for once in his life.

"Listen, I gotta do this favour for my uncle okay? He did me a big one a few weeks back." Sawyer tried to reason with her and she just shot him another look.

"What'd he get you off a charge?" She asked and his eyes went to the ground, showing that she'd pretty much hit the nail on the head.

"I was caught doing some things my school didn't... appreciate. I was gonna get expelled, but my uncle got me off the hook." Sawyer said and she tilted her head at this.

"Fake alibi?" She asked and that deserved a look from Sawyer.

"No. He's a lawyer." His expression showed that her question had hurt him, even if he would never say that, she felt bad about the pain that showed in his eyes. He quickly covered it up and she silently wished she could take it back.

"I'm-" It was the beginning of an apology, and considering that apologies usually weren't her thing, she felt like she was offering her neck on a platter. Sawyer, however, was oblivious as he cut her off.

"We better get going." He muttered, but Ana wasn't having any of it. She made a mistake, she knew it, and she wasn't about to let it slide. Facing the music and all that, it was what she did, and she expected others to do the same. She grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Sawyer." She said seriously and he looked at her.

"What?" He asked, he was only able to hold eye contact for a moment, dropping his eyes soon after.

"I'm sorry." She said and he glanced up at her for a second, but dropped his gaze again.

"Why? It's not like you should expect any more from me." This self-hating side of Sawyer was new to Ana and she frowned at it. Since when did Sawyer beat himself up about what other people thought about him?

"Yeah I should. Despite your badass act," She saw him mouth the word 'act', but ignored him and ploughed on, "You are a good guy. And if I were to choose who to back me up, it would always be you."

He was finally able to meet her eyes and she saw the hesitation and once again swore at herself for being so brazen. Then again, it was part of who she was, and she didn't usually apologise for it. There was more to him than met the eyes, and while she learned who he truly was she knew that she would have to tread lightly, he wasn't as tough as he made out.

"I'm not really a good guy." He said and she rolled her eyes.

"Please, I know a good guy when I see one." She retorted and his brow furrowed for a moment.

"No, for real, I'm a bad boy to the bone." He insisted and she resisted the urge to sigh heavily at his macho wannabe act. Instead she grabbed him by the forearms, trying to look past the incredibly shameful attire they were both sporting and looked into his eyes.

"Sawyer, I don't care if you are a bad boy, or a nice nerd, or some random country kid. You're you, to me it doesn't matter which category you fit in, or what kind of vibe you're trying to put out, just be yourself boy, and that's all." She said and he looked at her for a moment, his face unreadable. Then in an un-Sawyer-like small voice-

"I thought you liked bad boys." He said and she just grimaced.

"I did. But somehow you've managed to show me there's more to a bad boy than just smoking, drinking, and breaking the law." She said and he raised his eyebrows in question.

"Oh, and that would be?"

"A guy who looks after his friends, who cares about the people around him more than he's willing to admit, a guy who does what's right, even if it isn't... legal. A guy who I really care about." She finished and he smiled at her, a real, genuine smile, and that was rare for Sawyer.

"Really? You really care about me." He asked and she blushed slightly before nodding.

"Of course. Otherwise, why would I be here, wearing this?" She asked ad waved her arms around, showing the incredibly uncomplimentary clothing.

"Cos you secretly love it?" He asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I love dressing up as a clown and entertaining a bunch of six year olds." She responded sarcastically and he grinned, pulling his red nose up to cover his nose. Then he put a multi-coloured wig on and grinned at her.

"Don't worry Chica, once you get in there, you will love it." He promised and she grunted as she donned her own, long sparkly hair wig.

"Yeah right." She muttered discontentedly and he smirked at her.

"You look beautiful." He said, his eyes sparkling and she didn't sense any sarcasm, so she just smiled graciously.

"Yeah so do you, the wig brings out your eyes." She responded and he winked at her. Then they kissed, awkwardly, considering the bigass red noses, and he smiled at her again.

"Let's go rock their world eh?" He said and she raised an eyebrow.

"I dunno how your uncle would feel about us getting it on in front of his six year old daughter." She responded wryly and he grinned.

"Well they have to learn sooner or later right?" He asked jokingly and she chuckled.

"C'mon Chuckles." She said and dragged him via the over-sized tie into the other room where the group of six year olds were waiting. They squealed and reached up for the clowns with their pudgy hands and Ana sighed.

"Oh this is going to be fun..."


End file.
